Deszcz
by Wildbird
Summary: "Nigdy nie było na to szans. Nie dla mnie. Nie na nas. To tak jak z tym deszczem na pustyni. Kiedyś spadnie, spadnie na pewno. Ale nie za naszego życia. Nie doczekamy go."


Dla Lils.

Piosenka poniżej jest wolnym tłumaczeniem "My Immortal" Evanescence

* * *

><p>"Jestem taki zmęczony obecnością tutaj<br>Otoczony przez wszystkie lęki mojego dzieciństwa  
>I jeśli musisz odejść<br>Chciałbym żebyś po prostu to zrobiła  
>Ponieważ twoja obecność tutaj przedłuża się<br>I nie chce zostawić mnie w spokoju

Te rany będą zdawać się nie goić  
>Ten ból jest po prostu zbyt rzeczywisty<br>Tego jest po prostu za wiele, by czas mógł to uleczyć

Kiedy płakałaś, ocierałem wszystkie twoje łzy  
>Kiedy krzyczałaś, walczyłem ze wszystkim twoimi troskami<br>I zawsze trzymałem twoją dłoń, przez wszystkie te lata  
>I wciąż masz mnie całego"<p>

ooo ooo ooo

DESZCZ

Jak ten deszcz. Nieruchomi...

Nie miałaś prawa dawać mi nadziei.

ooo ooo ooo

W ciszy wyszedłem na opustoszały taras. Łoskot lądującego samolotu zagłuszył moje myśli. Ale nie wyplenił ich całkowicie z umysłu... Gdzie jestem? Dokąd zmierzam? W jakim celu? Sam. Ciągle sam. Dlaczego nie ma cię ze mną? Otuliłem się szczelniej płaszczem. Lecz chłód nie płynął  
>z otoczenia. On był we mnie. W niekończącej się pustce. Na dnie mojej otchłani. Czaił się<br>w oczach, w ustach, w słowach, w spojrzeniu. Zawsze sam. Nigdy nie z tobą. Dlaczego nie mogłem być z tobą?

Świst wiatru załaskotał mnie w twarz, przesunął pieszczotliwie palcem po skroni, zagubił się  
>w pląsie rudych kosmyków, zmierzwił mi włosy. Nawet nie poczułem, choć chyba powinienem, jak węzeł zielonej chusty rozluźnia się, rozrywa niczym fragmenty mojej duszy. To był prezent. Nie zareagowałem, gdy cienki materiał zsunął się delikatnie, pozostawiając dławiący posmak osamotnienia i uniósł w czarniejące niebo przecinane błyskawicami. Jak ostatni impuls tchnienia. Dałaś mi ją na osiemnaste urodziny. „Gdy ją zobaczyłam, od razu pomyślałam o tobie." Więc ja także. Ilekroć na nią spoglądałem, wbrew sobie, łamiąc swoją obietnicę, widziałem ciebie. I ten uśmiech. I te oczy... To nie było trudne. Właściwie przychodziło równie łatwo jak oddychanie. Tak samo niezbędne. Zapaliłem papierosa i zaciągnąłem się jego gorzkawym smakiem. N krótką chwilę dym przesłonił cały świat. Tylko na krótką. Bo potem zobaczyłem jak ostatnia cząstka ciebie ulatuje daleko. Jedyna, którą kiedykolwiek miałem na własność. I chciałem. Naprawdę pragnąłem, by<br>w ślad za nią odleciały wspomnienia. Ale to byłoby za proste. Za lekkie. Niewłaściwe. Pierwsze krople deszczu spoliczkowały mnie dotkliwie, przygniotły swoim ciężarem. Jaskrawoczerwony migoczący punkcik żaru drażnił gęstniejący mrok. Nic nie mogło mnie już ocalić. Nie mogłaś być moja, bo nigdy do mnie nie należałaś. Zawsze miałem nadzieję, że coś z tego będzie, że coś z tego wyniknie. Łudziłem się, a przecież... Nigdy nie było na to szans. Nie dla mnie. Nie na nas. To tak jak z tym deszczem na pustyni. Kiedyś spadnie, spadnie na pewno. Ale nie za naszego życia. Nie doczekamy go.

Zawsze stałaś za mną. Nieruchoma. Nigdy obok mnie. Dlaczego nigdy nie stałaś obok mnie?

Bo kiedy się odwróciłem...

ooo ooo ooo

W małej kawalerce w centrum miasta panował ogólny nieporządek. W ciasnej kuchni zlew wypełniały stosy brudnych naczyń, okrągły stół tonął pod starymi tekturowymi opakowaniami po daniach z chińskiej restauracji. Na parapecie leżał kawałek zaschniętej pizzy. W łazience piętrzyły się sterty ubrań z pilną potrzeba wyprania. Ciemne meble przykrywała gruba warstwa kurzu.  
>A właściciel miał depresję i żadnych chęci sprzątania tego bałaganu, pośród którego rozległ się nagle natarczywy sygnał telefonu. Nie chciało mi się wstawać, by go odebrać. Leżałem<br>w niewygodnej pozycji na kanapie, w brzuch uwierał mnie pilot do telewizora, a na bosą stopę ściekała powoli resztka wina. I śniłem na jawie. Zdawało mi się, że przez próg pokoju (sypialni, jadalni, biura, salonu) wchodzi najpiękniejsza dziewczyna. Ta jedna jedyna dziewczyna. Uśmiechała się. Tak po swojemu, tak nieśmiało, ukradkiem, łagodnie. Przeczesywała lśniące włosy. Szła w moja stronę. Wyciągnąłem rękę ponad zawaloną śmieciami ławą i już, już mogłem ją dotknąć, poczuć ciepło skóry, rozkosznie rozpalającej moją, gdy sygnał się urwał i surowy ton zostawiał mi wiadomość na sekretarce. Przekląłem go.

– Lavi... – cóż... No tak. Tylko jedna osoba mogła mi przerwać w takim momencie. Jakby nie dość mu było, że wszystko mi odebrał. Nie pozwalał nawet marzyć. Pieprzony! Pieprzony Kiełek Fasoli... Ale nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie on. To nie on nagrywał się na moją pocztę. Bo głos, który słyszałem, a którego nigdy nie spodziewałem się w tym mieszkaniu usłyszeć, należał do kogoś innego. Coś się stało. Kanda, taki typ, który załatwia wszystkie sprawy na szkolnym korytarzu, nie dzwoniłby z jakąś błahostką. Coś się stało.  
>– Lavi... – szok zepchnął mnie z sofy. Zastygłego w przerażeniu. Wpatrywałem się w czerwoną lampkę wiadomości, jakbym padł ofiarą okrutnego żartu. Może właśnie tak było. Może los kpił ze mnie, czerpał z tego chorą satysfakcję. Niepokój poderwał mnie do góry, popchnął te kilka metrów do przodu, do małej komody, na której stał telefon. Otrzeźwiały podniosłem słuchawkę.<br>– Yuu...

Allen miał wypadek.

Byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Przecież. Na bogów. Pół godziny później stałem pod wielkim blokiem,  
>w którym się wychowałem. Spoglądałem z nieskrywanym lękiem na szary moloch, przytłaczający ilością związanych z nim wspomnień. Masą wspomnień. Z postacią o fiołkowych oczach w roli głównej. Wszedłem na ciemną klatkę schodową, cuchnącą wyrzutami sumienia i żalem. Przycisnąłem odrapany guzik windy, nie powodując żadnej reakcji. Zrezygnowany ruszyłem schodami na samą górę. Słowa Kandy rozbudziły niebezpieczne struny mojej podświadomości. Na bogów. My byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Od wielu lat. Nie chciałem, nie potrafiłem, nie mogłem w nie uwierzyć. Bo w głębi ducha pragnąłem, by były prawdą. By się urzeczywistniły. Pomimo, a może dlatego, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi.<p>

ooo ooo ooo

Siedzieliśmy na ławce. Rozluźniłem krawat mojego mundurku. Otworzyłem puszkę, biała piana  
>z sykiem wypełzła na moje palce. Rozbawiony zlizałem ją, obserwując młodsze roczniki krzątające się po boisku. Allen przyglądał mi się... Dziwnie? Czujnie?<br>– Co jest? – rzuciłem, niezbyt zainteresowany odpowiedzią. Niedaleko nas Kanda opieprzał jakiegoś dzieciaka za zbyt głośny śmiech.  
>– Nic. – Walker wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu... Lenalee jest bardzo miła, prawda?<br>Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony. Powinienem był się domyślić już wtedy.  
>– Jasne, że jest miła. Co ty tak nagle...? – dlaczego nie doszedłem do tego sam, co on tak nagle?<br>– Lubisz ją?  
>– Głupie pytanie. – zirytowałem się. – Przyjaźnimy się od dzieciństwa. Jasne, że ją lubię.<br>Czy gdybym wtedy powiedział to inaczej, wyraził innymi słowami, w inny sposób, czy czemuś bym zapobiegł? Gdybym powiedział, że ja... Że ją... Czy coś by się zmieniło? Potoczyło w innym kierunku? Nie zrozumiałem jednak. Może bojąc się dojrzeć pewnych rzeczy. Nic nie powiedziałem. Milczałem. Milczałem. Swoim niezrozumieniem. Milczałem. A Allen odwrócił twarz i nie rozmawialiśmy o tym więcej. Nigdy więcej. Nie my. Nie ja z nim. Nie o niej. Powinienem był dojrzeć to w jego oczach, ale odwrócił twarz, a ja nie drążyłem tematu. Ze strachu. Z prostej obawy. Ona była moja. I chciałem w to wierzyć. Nie mając żadnych podstaw. Ona była moja. Wypiłem zimny napój, kopnąłem zgniecioną puszkę daleko przed siebie, ignorując oburzone spojrzenie Kandy. Podniosłem się. Allen poszedł za mną. Jak zawsze. Oboje milczeliśmy. I to była nowość. On również nie zrozumiał. A może prawdą było, że rozumieliśmy oboje?

ooo ooo ooo

Nawet nie trudziłem się pukaniem. Złapałem mosiężną klamkę i pchnąłem hebanowe drzwi. Wszedłem do jej mieszkania. Po kątach cisnęli się nasi znajomi. Kiwnąłem im na powitanie. Nikt się nie śmiał i chyba po raz pierwszy widziałem ich w takim stanie. I poczułem złość, zazdrość, pretensje. Bo byli tu dla niego. A może dla niej. Bo ja... Bo ja już nie byłem ich częścią. Po tylu wspólnych latach nagle nie mogłem nazwać się ich przyjacielem. Niespodziewanie. Czas wszystko zmienia. Nigdy nie lubiłem zmian. Rozejrzałem się po małym salonie. Na ścianie wisiało niezmiennie nasze zdjęcie. Moje i jej. Trzymała w dłoniach słonecznik, który dla niej zerwałem. Przełknąłem z trudem ślinę. Kanda spojrzał na mnie tym swoim posępnym, nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Nigdy nie przepadał za Allenem, a mimo wszystko tam siedział. Czekając.  
>– Gdzie ona jest? – zapytałem, świadomy odpowiedzi. Przy nim. Zawsze przy nim. Nigdy nie obok mnie.<br>– W szpitalu. Komui operuje.  
>– Co tak właściwie się stało?<br>Opowiedzieli mi. Wypadek. Pijany kierowca. Standard. Pisk opon. Zderzenie. Huk. Czerwone światło. To mógł być każdy. Więc czemu akurat on? I czemu w moją czaszkę tłukła ta jedna myśl, że tak nie wiele brakowało? Na co? Do czego? Co za myśl?  
>– Jadę tam. Ktoś ze mną? – nikt się nie ruszał. Ich obecność w białym, sterylnie czystym korytarzu kliniki nic by nie zmieniała. Nikt nie wyraził chęci, więc zostawiłem ich za sobą, w małym salonie przesiąkniętym jej zapachem, który mogli tak bezkarnie wdychać. Odszedłem jak zawsze śledzony uważnym spojrzeniem Kandy. Nie mieliśmy sobie nic do powiedzenia. Wszystko dawno zostało za nami.<p>

Wystarczyło jedno zerknięcie, by pojąć jak bardzo jest przerażona, rozbita, zdezorientowana. Rozszerzonymi źrenicami wpatrywała się w czerwoną lampę z napisem: „Operacja trwa". Podszedłem do niej, kładąc dłoń na wątłym ramieniu. Odwróciła zapłakaną twarz w moją stronę. Usiadłem na niewygodnym plastikowym krześle i kciukiem starłem łzy z jej powiek. Wtuliła się we mnie. Tak ufnie. Szukając wsparcia. Gdy sytuacja ją przerastała. Tak okrutnie. A ja przyciskałem ją do swojej piersi, wdychałem słodką woń, nie myśląc, że tam obok, gdzieś za ścianą jej starszy brat walczy o życie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zahipnotyzowany chwilą utkwiłem wzrok  
>w szkarłatnym napisie. Dla mnie liczyły się tylko te smukłe pace kurczowo zaciśnięte na mojej koszuli. Ciemne włosy łaskoczące mój podbródek. To spojrzenie szukające u mnie ratunku. Chciałem być jej ostoją, jej pomostem, tarczą, schronieniem. Te usta wykrzywione w grymasie rozpaczy. Ona... Tuż, tuż, tak blisko, tylko kilka centymetrów. Ale nie przy mnie. Nigdy nie przymnie. Czułem ją. Jej ciepło. Ją całą. Kolejny moment, by powiedzieć prawdę. By przyznać się, by odzyskać wolność. By ją stracić. Kolejna niewykorzystana szansa. To nie byłoby w porządku. Nigdy nic nie będzie w porządku.<br>– Lavi... – jej cichy szept rozpalał moje zmysły. Jej strach studził moje pragnienia.  
>– Cicho, dziecino. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Allen cię nie zostawi. – przecież nie był mną. Bo ja ją porzuciłem, zdałem na jego łaskę i wolę. Odwróciłem się, by nie patrzeć, jak mi ją odbierają. Allen jej nie zostawi. Nie on. Nie ten pogodny, radosny chłopak, spieszący każdemu z pomocą. Nie on. Nie tak jak ja. I nawet jeśli we mnie moje tajemnice krzyczały, by ta lampa nad drzwiami po prostu zgasła, nie oświetlając jej oblicza zielenią nadziei, by mój przyjaciel zginął, umarł, odszedł. Nawet jeśli wiedziałem, że na dobrą sprawę, tego nie będzie. Nie doczekam deszczu na pustyni. Dla mnie, dla nas nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia. Allen wyjdzie z tego. Nie zostawi jej, nie opuści. Nie ważne jak bardzo tego pragnąłem. I przerażony tą prawdą, samym sobą, tuliłem ją, łagodnie, uspokajająco, ze świadomością, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, nie stracę przyjaciela. On nie zniknie. Nie stracę go, jak straciłem ją. Allen przeżyje. A ja dalej z uśmiechem będę przyglądał się ich szczęściu, temu, co było dla mnie najważniejsze. Z pragnieniem, by ta udręka w końcu ustała. Nigdy nie będzie końca.<p>

ooo ooo ooo

Kanda ciągle powtarzał, żebym się przyznał. Przed nią. Do samego siebie. Mówił. Zawsze mówił, żebym się przyznał. Jej. Do uczuć. Ostrzegał, że w końcu kiedyś ktoś... Że ona nie będzie czekać na mnie. Że ona nie będzie czekać biernie, aż ja dorosnę do tego, co mogło być. Mam czas, okłamywałem się. A Kanda ciągle powtarzał. Ale ja nigdy nie słuchałem. I gdy wreszcie byłem gotów... Było za późno... Zawsze było za późno.

Kawiarnia była zatłoczona. I nie czułem się swobodnie. Nigdy nie chodziliśmy sami w takie miejsca. Siadywaliśmy rytualnie razem pod starą wierzbą, w przyjemnym cieniu, zasłuchani  
>w szepty tysięcy liści i kłótnie poskręcanych gałęzi. I rozmawialiśmy. Godzinami. Lub milczeliśmy. Wiedziała o mnie wszystko, bo była jedyną, której o sobie opowiadałem. Znałem ją najlepiej, bo najczęściej ją słuchałem. Była moją ulubioną muzyką, poezją, śpiewem. Odkąd pamiętam... Parłem naprzód, torując jej drogę. A ona zawsze była za mną. Zawsze czułem na plecach jej wzrok. Swoją motywację. Swoją siłę. Ale nie wtedy. Nie tamtego dnia. Siedzieliśmy naprzeciw siebie, nie stykając się ramionami, nie podpierając gładkiego pnia. Obserwowałem jej rozradowaną twarz, błyszczące spojrzenie. Słowa dusiły się we mnie. Słowa tak długo niewypowiadane. Tak ważne dla mnie słowa. Zaczęliśmy rozmowę oboje, równocześnie i nie skwitowaliśmy tego zwyczajnym śmiechem, lecz dozą zmieszania, nerwowymi gestami. Pozwoliłem jej mówić pierwszej. Dlaczego to zrobiłem? Kanda miał rację, a ja się myliłem. Słuchałem jej głosu. Słuchałem jej śmiechu. Dokąd mnie to zaprowadzi? Widziałem skryty uśmiech, który miał być zarezerwowany tylko dla mnie. „Bo wiesz... To się stało tak nagle... Ale ty oczywiście... Na pewno ci coś mówił... I ja... Nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Bo ja... Lavi, ja chyba się zakochałam. Znaczy, nie wiem, nigdy nie byłam zakochana, prawda? Ale to jest takie... Nie rób takiej miny! Allen, przecież bardzo go lubię. No<br>i przyjaźnicie się. Więc? Co ty o tym sądzisz? Lavi? Lavi?" Nieprzerwane słowa. Nieprzerwana pustka. Dlaczego chciała znać moje zdanie? Bo byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Takimi na wieczność. Dlaczego wciąż milczałem? Bo mnie tam nie było. Stałem pod starą wierzbą, w miejscu, gdzie spoglądając za jej oddalającą się sylwetką, zrozumiałem, jak bardzo ją kocham. Wciąż mówiła.  
>O nim. I po raz pierwszy jej nie słuchałem. Bo nie było mnie tam. Stałem na obskurnej klatce,<br>w miejscu, gdzie Kanda tak uparcie mnie ostrzegał. Nie było mnie. Już nigdy. Zabłądziłem  
>w zamkniętym pokoju swojej jaźni. I moje słowa zabłądziły ze mną. Nie padły. Nie wypowiedziałem ich z ustami przytkniętymi do nieistniejącego zamka w nieistniejących drzwiach. Nie powiedziałem nic. Bo to nie byłoby w porządku. Kazać jej wybierać. Kiedy to ja nie umiałem się zdecydować. I siedziałem tam w otoczeniu obcych ludzi. Zupełnie sam. Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie pozwoliłem uczuciom przedrzeć się przez tą maskę. Byłem jej przyjacielem.<br>I miałem cieszyć się jej szczęściem. I niby, może, tak jakby mogłem coś zmienić. Wykrzyczeć to, co latami kłębiło się pod moją skórą. Ale to nie było w porządku. Więc milczałem. Milczałem. Swoim zaślepieniem. Milczałem. Przyglądałem, jak jej uśmiech wymyka się z moich dłoni, ucieka ode mnie, wpada w inne ramiona. Straciłem ją. Straciłem... I tylko siebie mogłem winić. Bo nie zrobiłem nic, by zawrócić bieg wydarzeń. Nie zrobiłem nic, by ukształtować wspólną rzeczywistość. Ona miała być moja. Ale nie była, ponieważ nigdy do mnie nie należała. Minęliśmy się gdzieś po drodze. Kanda miał rację. A ja się myliłem. Nigdy nie będzie nas.

ooo ooo ooo

Bo kiedy się odwróciłem... Czemu nie dziwiło mnie, że stała tuż za mną? A gdyby jej tam nie było, chyba poczułbym się rozczarowany. Przyglądała mi się, mała zmarszczka przecięła czoło. Udawałem, że nie widzę pojedynczej łzy spływającej po zarumienionym od chłodu policzku. Wyciągnąłem z paczki następnego papierosa.  
>– Miałeś rzucić. – powiedziała z wyrzutem, choć jej głos nie brzmiał karcąco. Ja chciałem słyszeć w nim czułość. Zignorowałem słodko-kpiący uśmiech, jakby go nie było. Lata praktyki nauczyły mnie tego. Do perfekcji opanowałem rolę przyjaciela. Niczego więcej. Rozejrzałem się, szukając<br>w tłumie za grubą szybą jasnych włosów albo tych ciemnych. Nie chciałem ich odnaleźć.  
>– Jestem sama. A ty... Chciałeś odjechać bez pożegnania? – wytrzymałem zranione spojrzenie. Nawet jeśli wiedziałem, że teraz, że ten moment, że to wszystko, że nic więcej. Że to koniec. Czegoś. Nie odwróciłem twarzy jak Allen wtedy. Nie spuściłem wzroku, byś odnalazła w nim odpowiedź. To też nie było w porządku. Że nie mogłem tego powiedzieć.<br>– Chciałem odjechać. – nie było sensu kłamać. Podszedłem do niej. A ona po raz pierwszy cofnęła się. Być może w końcu, na samym końcu coś zrozumiała jak Allen wtedy. Jak ja. Uciekała. A może prawdą było, że to ja uciekałem. Najpierw kilka ulic. Teraz kilka państw. Całe lata. Kilka wspomnień. Stanąłem tuż przed nią. Jej zadarty nos zakrapiany drobnymi piegami dzieliło kilka centymetrów od mojej piersi. Czułem ciepło w miejscu, gdzie jej oddech muskał moją bluzę. To było takie proste. Stać tam w zmagającej się wichurze. Przy niej. Przed nią. Obok. Widzieć czubek jej głowy. Wdychać znajomy zapach. Słyszeć przyśpieszony rytm pulsu. Chciałem zamienić tę sekundę w chwilę, w moment, w wietrzność. Wyryć w sercu jej obraz, pogłębić każdy odcień fioletu jej oczu. Założyć niesforny kosmyk za ucho. Mieć ją. Posiadać. Na własność. Coś więcej niż nic nieznaczącą chustę. Wypłowiały podarek. Chciałem powiedzieć jej prawdę. Gdzie jestem. Dokąd zmierzam. W jakim celu. Z jakiego powodu. W matni. Donikąd. W ucieczce. Przed tobą. Uniosłem dłoń i położenie jej na brzoskwiniowej skórze nie stanowiło problemu, żadnego wyzwania. A jednak zatrzymałem się. Opuściłem ją. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Nikim innym. Ja byłem przyjacielem, który wymazywał swoje istnienie z jej, który wyjeżdżał. Ona była przyjaciółką, która za wszelką cenę chciała ocalić wszystkie istnienia, która żegnała.  
>– Jesteś jak deszcz. – wyszeptałem. Zadrżała pod wpływem mojego oddechu. A może to wiatr wdarł się za kołnierz jej płaszcza.<br>– Lavi...  
>– Jak deszcz na pustyni. Spadniesz, spadniesz na pewno. Ale nie dla mnie. Nie za mojego życia.<br>Minąłem ją roztrzęsioną, rozrywany na strzępy niemocą i bólem. Minąłem ją, zostawiłem za sobą, jak wszystko inne. Odszedłem.  
>– Lavi!<br>– Wracaj. Wracaj do niego. Wracaj do swojego życia.  
>– Lavi!<p>

Przecież byliśmy przyjaciółmi, nawet jeśli...

ooo ooo ooo

Strych zawsze pachniał lawendą. W deszczowe dni mościliśmy się wśród sterty miękkich poduszek, przykryci kocami, wychylaliśmy zza nich tylko roześmiane oczy. Siadywaliśmy pod przeciwległymi ścianami, rozdzieleni kilometrową przestrzenią, wpatrzeni w siebie nawzajem. Herbata pozostawiona na chybotliwym stoliku wystygła. Ciastka obsychały. Śmialiśmy się ze wszystkiego, mówiąc o niczym, zapatrzeni w szepty ciszy.  
>– Powiedz mi Lavi, co będzie potem? – utkwiła smętne spojrzenie w strugach deszczu bębniących<br>o blaszany parapet.  
>– Potem znaczy kiedy?<br>– Kiedy dorośniemy?  
>– Trzeba będzie wykombinować większe koce. Pod te już się nie mieszczę.<br>Roześmiała się, a ja jej zawtórowałem. Lubiłem słuchać, jak się śmiała. Jakby tylko ten dźwięk istniał na świecie. Wygrzebałem się z ciepłego legowiska i przedreptałem te kilka kroków oddzielających nas. Wtuliła się mocno w mój bok. Objąłem ją ramieniem. Jak zawsze.  
>– Po co się martwić, tym co będzie potem? Jeśli w tej chwili jesteśmy tutaj, razem, szczęśliwi? – zapytałem. Nigdy nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi.<br>– A jak pozakładamy własne rodziny, wciąż będziemy razem jak teraz? Przyjaciółmi?  
>– Przejmujesz się takimi dziwnymi rzeczami. – zaśmiałem się cicho, cichutko. Pierwsza niewykorzystana szansa. – Będziemy przyjaciółmi po wieczność.<br>Moja wieczność okazała się żartem. Mówiła o rodzinach, a ja wiedziałem już wtedy i nie powiedziałem jej, że jest jedyną. Mówiła o przyszłości, a ja wiedziałem już wtedy i nie powiedziałem nic, że nie będzie innej. Tylko z nią. Tylko przy niej. Tylko dla niej. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie. Mocno, jak najmocniej. Urzeczony miękkością ciała, subtelnymi kształtami wtapiającymi się w moją sylwetkę. Była tylko ona. I nigdy nie było innej. A potem byłem już tylko ja. Strych opustoszał, nie zabrzmiał już w nim nasz śmiech. Osiągnęliśmy naszą dorosłość. Tak jak ona się spodziewała. Tak jak tego nie chciałem. Byłem ja. Sam. Utopiłem się w swoich kłamstwach. Nie powiedziałem jej tego wtedy. Nigdy więcej nie było okazji przy kolejnych szansach. Wycofałem się. By na końcu ujrzeć, jak mi ją odebrano. Wydarto z mojego uścisku. Herbata wystygła i nigdy nie było kolejnej. A ona była jedyną.

ooo ooo ooo

Wybiegłem na zewnątrz, szybko, byle szybciej, daleko, byle dalej. Nie zważałem na protesty potrącanych ludzi. Zdyszany z trudem łapałem mroźne powietrze. Płuca ściskał pulsujący ból. A może to umierające serce, przypominało o sobie tym bólem. Więc zacząłem biec jeszcze. Szybciej. Uciekałem. Jak najdalej od tego wszystkiego. Od migających w jednostajnym rytmie diod. Od igieł powbijanych w blade, posiniaczone ramię. Od jej dłoni trzymających jego zabandażowaną dłoń. Od jego przepraszającego uśmiechu. Dlaczego przepraszał? Nie wiedziałem. Dlaczego zawsze on przepraszał? Dlaczego mu na to pozwalałem? Dlaczego pozwalałem mu zrzucać winę na mnie samego? Dlaczego czułem się winny coraz bardziej i bardziej, winnym nie będąc? Dlaczego nie potrafiłem spojrzeć w te szare oczy przepełnione. Czym? Dlaczego nie mogę przypomnieć sobie ich wyrazu? Już nie. Samochód zahamował z piskiem, gdy wbiegłem na jezdnie. Zostawiłem za sobą krzyki kierowcy. Zostawiłem wszystko za sobą. Dawno temu. Biegłem. Przed sobą widziałem jej twarz. Jej twarz była wszędzie. Biegłem. Uciekałem.

Echo powtarzało wciąż te same słowa. Nie mogłem mieć lepszego przyjaciela. Ścigało mnie, bym nie mógł zapomnieć. Pozbyć się wrzasku dławiącego moje gardło. I nawet jeśli chciałem mu wykrzyczeć to w twarz. Że się myli, że to nie prawda. Nie mogłem. Bo mimo wszystko... Bo my byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Nawet jeśli tego nie chciałem. Nigdy nie pozwolą mi się uwolnić.

ooo ooo ooo

Wspomnienia, urywki marzeń. To wszystko. Tego nie mogłem porzucić. Nie umiałem. Przywarły do mnie. Schwyciły mocno, uwięziły. Prę przed siebie. Choć już nie ma jej za mną. Idę wciąż dalej. Dokądś. Donikąd. Gdzieś tam. Gdziekolwiek. I już nie ma jej za mną. Bo nie ma jej nigdzie. Jestem sam. Bo sam się na to skazałem. Jestem sam. I nie ma już przy mnie nikogo. Zostawiłem wszystko, wszystkich, cokolwiek za sobą. I żałuje tylko jednego. Że nie mogłem zostawić i siebie.

Samolot wystartował, unosząc mnie w nieznane. Porzuciłem wszystko, nie mając nic. Ale wiedziałem. Tak naprawdę... Dokądkolwiek bym nie podążył, którąkolwiek ścieżkę bym nie obrał. Na końcu przecież i tak wrócę. By zakosztować tej rozpaczy od nowa. Nie ważne są słowa, moje myśli, moje złudne chęci. Tak naprawdę... Ona już zawsze, zawsze będzie stać za mną.

Przecież byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Takimi na wieczność. Nawet jeśli ją kochałem.


End file.
